Taylor
Taylor is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck info Home Town: Tastyville Loves: Popcorn Hates: Trolls Occupation: Hot Doggeria Chef Taylor lives on the fourth floor of the Papa’s Pizzeria Apartments. On weekends, he loves to order a huge pizza and stay up late playing video games with he roommate Chuck. Taylor works at Griller Stadium serving up hot dogs and drinks to all the cheering baseball fans. If you see Taylor on the street, he’ll most likely be zoning out as he listens to his favorite tunes by DJ Honey Buster. Appearance Taylor has dark-toned skin and strands of straight black hair. He wears a red T-shirt and a light blue overshirt, and dark blue jeans. He wore striped shoes in both Papa's Pizzeria and Burgeria games, but from Taco Mia! onwards, he wears white shoes. He carries an unseen portable music player, with a pair of white earphones visible on his ears after Burgeria. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 Peppers (right) *6 Onions (right) *22.5 minutes (3/8 of meter) *Slices into quarters Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Mustard *Fried egg (only Burgeria To Go!) *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard shell *Beef *Lettuce *White Rice *Mild Sauce *Cheese *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Small cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Cookie *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *4 Butters *Pancake *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria: *4 Buffalo Wings *8 Medium Shrimps *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting (Mocha Frosting on other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Butterscotch Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) **Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles on other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (No other toppings on other holidays) **Popcorn (Cherry on other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (No other toppings on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Pretzel Bat (No other toppings on other holidays) **Popcorn (Marshmallow on other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Vanilla Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *4 Mushrooms *5 Roasted Turkey (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Sprinkles *Waffle Wedge *3 Dipped Pretzels Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Strawberry Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Cosmic Coconut in other holidays) *Chocolate Egg Donut with Cookie Dough Cream (Round in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet French Cruller **Lavender Icing (Strawberry Icing in other holidays) **Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Sugar Plum in other holidays) **Cosmic Coconutfr76tcry6ryuhyuhgftrfthjtgrrtrhdecyu6fvry Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings (left) *4 Medium Shrimp *4 Green Peppers (right) *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *2 Green Peppers (right) *6 Onions (right) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with Shredded Mozzarella *Sliced Turkey *Stuffing (Lettuce in other holidays) *Bacon *Mustard in other holidays *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Cheddar Topping **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Mission Fig Jam (2/4) (Fudge Filling in other holidays) *Cherry Filling (2/4) *Meringue Topping *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! He is (usually) the fourth customer to be unlocked. He has no special skill. His weapon of choice is his ear buds, which he flings at the enemies like a whip. Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 5 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 38. *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 18 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 45 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 9 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 2 Unlocked Ingredients *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Popcorn. *In Pastaria, he is unlock with Gnocchi. *In Donuteria, he unlocked with Whipped Cream. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Waffle Cone Wedges. *In Freezeria To Go! he is unlocked with Dipped Pretzels. *In Pizzeria To Go! he is unlocked with Green Peppers. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Rosemary Foccacia. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Chuck in the first round of the Onion Division, and Greg in the second round. He lost to Cooper in the Division finals, but earned a Wild Card spot to continue to the semifinals. He lost to James semifinals. *2012: He earned more votes than Gremmie and James to win the Blueberry Division. He earned more votes than Allan in the semi-finals and Robby in the grand finals to be named male worker for Papa's Hot Doggeria. Trivia * In his room, there are some posters that are in Papa's Hot Doggeria, like Buttered Popcorn poster, Tastyville Tomatoes poster, and Fizzo poster. *He and Peggy were both tutorial customers in Papa's Pancakeria. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is the tutorial customer if Peggy is the worker. *He's the only Easter customer in Donuteria that doesn't order Blueberry Dough. *In Papa Louie 2, he wears his Hot Doggeria uniform as his Style B costume. *There is a glitch in Hot Doggeria when you change his into a long sleeved shirt and his regular jacket, you can see some places where the shirt does not show up on his body. *He and Peggy have the same order Order Tickets taylor's orders.png|Taylor's Orders Taylor's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving.png|Taylor's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving taylorwingeria.png|Taylor's Wingeria Order taylorcupcakeriaorders.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria To Go! order during other holidays. taylorburgeriatogo.jpg Taylor's Order (Bakeria).png|Taylor's Bakeria Order. Gallery Taylor pizzeria.jpg Taylor and Utah.jpg|Taylor and Utah were the winners of the Blueberry Division in Papa's Next Chefs Tournament 2012. Taylor (taco mia).png Taylor t.jpg Taylor1.png Angry Taylor in Burgeria.png Angry Taylor.png|An Angry Taylor Taylor59.jpg|Taylor with different clothes. Taylor Information.png Taylor.JPG ImagesCAMAQVBX.jpg|*thinks*While thinking:Umm..... Taylorperfectorderinburgeria.png|Taylor's perfect score in Burgeria. Taylor Outfits.png|Taylor in Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! TaylorLol.png|Taylor ordering his food in Papa's Wingeria taylor cheez.png|Taylor in trouble Taylor Unlocked!.png|Taylor Unlocked In Cupcakeria! Monster hamburger 2.jpg Uniform preview.jpg|Taylor with Peggy in their work uniforms bandicam 2013-11-21 14-43-11-208.jpg|Taylor Pay Day Taylor (Tomatoes).jpg Taylor (Sizzlers).jpg Taylor (Crushers).jpg Taylor (Coconuts).jpg Taylor (Buffaloes).jpg Taylor (Hardshells).jpg Taylor (Flapjacks).jpg Poor Taylor.png TaylorPerfectPasta.PNG|Perfect order for Taylor in Papa's Pastaria. Perfect Pasta for Taylor.png S.png|Taylor is perfect in Wingeria Happy Taylor.jpg|This is impressive Taylors burgerzilla.png|Whats a burgerzilla doing on Taylor's burger tray? Mince 23.PNG|Taylor A Pastaria 4.PNG|Taylor is not pleased with his pasta. A Pastaria 6.PNG|''"I am never coming again!!!!"''-Taylor Papa_Hot_Doggeria.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-27-28-982.jpg Olivia 1 HD.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.35.45.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.32.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.53.00.png Screeny 2014.11.15.16.40.38.jpg|Taylor hi-fiving Chuck (Donuteria) Taylor before star customer.png Frame07.jpg Taylorlookattaylor.png|Taylor waiting at in the lobby at Papa's Hot Doggeria (note that the female worker in the image looks similar to him). Newyears2015.jpg IMG_0016.png|Taylor loves his perfect pizza! Poor Taylor 2.png|What's this? Burnt burgers? No no no way... You're a burger chef, learn to make my burgers properly. Cfed.png|A Plate Of Maple Syrup And Blueberry Syrup Untitled (Time 0_06_22;02).png|45 points all right Bandicam 2015-04-04 15-24-32-480.jpg Sold out.png TaylorPerf.PNG July4th 2015b.jpg|Taylor in 4th of July poster 2015 Everybody.jpg TaylorPancakeriaPerfect.PNG|Taylor gets perfect pancakes! Taylor.jpg|Taylor chibi TaylorPeggyDinning.png|Papa's Hotdoggeria Chefs Dinning Together. Taylor - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Taylor Style B in Papa's Bakeria 0pointsTaylor.jpg|SERIOUSLY? Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:T Characters